


Snowdrift

by IchijikuMonster



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Background Sumitaba, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Implied ryuann, Let Goro Have Friends 2k21, M/M, Snowball Fight, Vacation, Valentine's Day, established shuake, the rivalmance potential of snowball fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchijikuMonster/pseuds/IchijikuMonster
Summary: Four years after the collapse of the Metaverse, Ren finds surprise cash in the bottom of a bag, and the Thieves use it for a weekend away in Hokkaido.He can think of nothing more romantic than spending Valentine's day engaging in a snowy duel with his one true rival.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Snowdrift

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day! My city got a surprise snow storm this weekend, which made me think What if shuake snowball fight, and snowballed into these new heights of fluff.
> 
> For inspiration, I tortured myself by going through the listings on [this site](https://www.theluxurysignature.com/niseko-chalets/) which I could never hope to afford even post pandemic when travel is a possibility. I also made a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0k33mTz9AMYrLvqUkLGms8), which is just some snow-themed music I like cobbled together. Hope you enjoy!

Sometimes Ren runs across remnants of his past life. He'll find an old toy sword at the bottom of a drawer, or a tattered piece of paper with the faded, wavy outline of a palace map stuck haphazardly in a notebook.

In one humiliating instance, his mother had unearthed a set of lacy scarlet pajamas with a cozy devil-horned headband to match. When he returned from school, they were washed and neatly folded at the foot of his bed, never to be mentioned again.

Nearly four years after the end of his second year of high school, Ren is sitting in his college dorm room feeling a little extra nostalgic. He makes the snap decision to dig out his old Shujin school bag and is starting to load it with gym supplies when he notices a small tear in the fabric lining near the bottom corner.

The culprit, resting peacefully on Ren's bed, perks at a whiff of treasure. "Hmm?" he mumbles sleepily, then curls back into a ball on the blanket.

Even after a long period of dormancy, Morgana's treasure-seeking intuition is sharp. Nestled under the lining, Ren finds a wad of misplaced Metaverse earnings, totaling - he counts it - _800,000 yen_.

By now Morgana is wide awake.

"Whoa!!! Where did you get all that?" he exclaims, visions of fatty tuna platters sparkling in his eyes.

"Just turned up," Ren replies, eyeing the bag with suspicion.

"What are you going to do with it?" Morgana tries and fails not to look too eager.

"I'm thinking... maybe a vacation."

\---

Occasionally the Velvet Room uses their power in a somewhat misguided attempt to make reparations for Yaldaboath's misdeeds. The surprise money was already suspect - Ren had never even kept money in that bag - but he's certain they're involved when the stars align and every last member of their ragtag group is available for a long weekend within the month.

He knows better than to argue, though, and as far as their gifts go he truly is appreciative of this one. He opens his third eye and sends a silent wave of gratitude into the ether.

\---

 **Arséne and Friends:** _Ann, Futaba, Goro, Haru, Makoto, Ren, Ryuji, Sumire, Yusuke_

> _Ren:_ [IMG4098.jpg]
> 
> _Futaba_ : Yo boy, I think that's what the kids call a fat stack
> 
> _Ryuji_ : Whoa! Wtf!? Fr???
> 
> _Makoto_ : Ren, where did you get this?
> 
> _Ren_ : Just turned up in the bottom of my Shujin bag. Must have dropped it there years ago.
> 
> _Ann_ : OMG! What are you planning on doing with it?
> 
> _Ren_ : I want to rent a house for a weekend. When's everyone free?
> 
> _Ann_ : Oh, fun! I'm actually going to be back in Tokyo next week through the end of February.
> 
> _Haru_ : What a happy discovery and excellent timing! I've already planned to take a week away from the cafe to scout new locations, but I could certainly make time for this instead :)
> 
> _Yusuke_ : Apart from spending hours in front of my canvas in an attempt to rectify a severe bout of artist's block, I am available.
> 
> _Ryuji_ : Yeah man, you know I'm always around and down to hang.
> 
> _Sumire_ : I'm free two weeks from this weekend! ... As long as you all don't mind spending your Valentine's Day with me...
> 
> _Makoto_ : No, that's actually perfect. Midterms will have just ended and there is a school holiday on Monday.
> 
> _Futaba_ : I mind!!!
> 
> _Futaba:_ Jk ily ( ˘ ³˘)♥
> 
> _Futaba_ : And yah, that weekend works for me
> 
> _Ren_ : Sweet. Didn't expect it to be that easy.

Of course, one RSVP is still missing. But Ren doesn't sweat about whether he'll agree. He had already strongarmed Goro into doing "something special" for Valentine's day anyway. A Thieves' trip would be a bit of a hard sell, but luxury accommodations would sweeten the deal. Plus, Ren knows how to turn on the charm when he needs to.

> _Ren_ : So now we just need to agree on a destination.
> 
> _Several people are typing..._

\---

It's settled: Ren is to reserve a ski chalet in Niseko for Valentine's weekend. The crew will meet at Leblanc at noon on Friday for lunch before heading to the airport. They'll take the 3pm flight to Sapporo and the 2 hour train ride to Niseko station, where a twelve-seater van will be reserved for pickup.

It will be evening by the time they arrive, so they'll stop for dinner at a highly-rated ramen shop near the station and hit up the supermarket for the next few days' meal fixings and a generous selection of cocktail supplies before heading to the house.

He absolutely cannot wait.

\---

Two days later, Ren is sitting on Goro's couch, the two of them crowded around Ren's laptop screen while a familiar Featherman re-run plays on the TV.

"How about this one?" Ren scrolls lazily through the photos of listing number twenty-seven.

"The view is spectacular but I'm not a fan of the upholstery on the sofas," Goro says, wrinkling his nose like he's smelled something sour.

"Yeah that red leather kinda gives a sex dungeon vibe, huh?" Ren looks pointedly at Goro, his lips quirking left.

"You're absurd." Ren can see the muscles in his face constrict to hold back a smile.

"I think that second one we found could work. 8 bedrooms, giant kitchen, game room, outdoor bath with the view of Mt. Yotei."

"I agree that's the best one we've seen. It's just barely outside of the budget, but I imagine that between the... ten of us, we can account for the difference."

"Yeah, shouldn't be an issue. Awesome, booking now." His cursor hovers over the confirmation button.

A heavy silence falls between them. Ren pauses, looks to Goro who has become busy staring at his lap.

"Hey... you okay?"

"Yes, it's..." He meets Ren's gaze. His expression is even but his eyes are uncertain. "I'm not imposing by joining you for this trip, am I?"

"No way." He leans in and kisses the corner of Goro's mouth. "First of all, everyone is going to be psyched to see you. I know you're not super active in the group chat, but outside of the main thread they ask about you a lot. Always want to know how you're doing and stuff."

"Hm." Goro goes still and tense against Ren's side. Ren can practically hear the mental gears grinding.

"Because they care about you, you goof, not out of concern for me. And besides. Even if they didn't want you there, which they do, this trip is mine." Ren doesn't often play the leader card; he prefers to save it for special occasions like this. He looks Goro straight in the eye. "And _I_ would be very disappointed if you were not there."

"Well, we can't have that, now, can we?" Goro says with side-eye and a smirk.

"Glad we're in agreement." Ren clicks reserve, shuts the laptop, and pulls Goro flush against him on the couch.

\---

On Friday morning, Ren submits a paper he'd begun writing the evening prior, takes a ninety-second shower, throws Morgana and three days' worth of winter clothing into a bag, pulls on black skinny jeans and a dark green turtleneck sweater, and, unable to contain his excitement, racewalks to the platform for Yongen-jaya. He's a full forty-five minutes early, intentionally, to catch up with Sojiro and secure himself an extra cup of coffee before the flight.

"Hey, kid- Whoa there. Slow down. Drop that bag, sit, and let the cat out." Sojiro gestures to the floor where a saucer of milk has already been prepared. Morgana exits the bag and laps eagerly at the offering.

"Yo. Let me come over there so I can get a good look at you." He gives Ren a long look, up and down. "You keeping fed and rested?"

"Yeah, gettin' by. Morgana makes sure I keep a regular schedule."

"Yeah, when you let me!" Morgana yowls through a mouthful of milk.

"Heh. Sounds like it. Well, I'm glad. I'd say college is when you get to experience a taste of being on your own, but I know you got some of that early." He bows his head and scrubs the back of his neck.

"I knew you had my back, though," Ren says with a small, thankful smile.

"Still do, kid." He turns his head to hide a bit of moisture in his eyes. "Now, tell me about this trip. You got some fancy house up north?"

"Yeah. Lucked into some money, had the opportunity to get everyone together... figured I'd take it."

"Well, that's the spirit. Can't take it with ya. And no better way to use it than making memories with your family. Whatever anyone else says, those kids are your family."

"For sure."

"And how's Akechi?"

"He's..." Ren trails off. How can he possibly find words to do the situation justice? He sticks to the basics. "He's doing well, studying a little bit of everything for the time being but he's also been talking to the Shadow Ops about maybe joining after he graduates. You'll see him soon, he'll be here in a few minutes I think."

"Sounds good. And how are you?" Sojiro's look becomes a bit more serious, discerning.

But this question is easy. "I'm happy. He... he makes me so happy. It feels like we stole the chance we were never supposed to have and that makes it even better."

"Glad to hear it, kid. You two always did have some kinda spark, huh?" His expression lightens as he chuckles, and the shop chime sounds. "Speak of the devil."

"Good morning. Sakura-san, it's wonderful to see you." Akechi has given up the Detective Prince's saccharine lilt, but still puts up a wall of formality when he's nervous. He dips into a short bow.

"You don't need to be so polite with me, kid. Let me get you a cup of coffee."

\---

The rest of the Thieves file in one by one, from Makoto arriving five minutes before the agreed-upon time to Ryuji stumbling in with an empty looking backpack half an hour later.

Everyone says their hellos, collectively scarfs down an entire pot of curry thanks in part to the heavy lifting of Yusuke and Sumire, and in the snap of a finger they're on the Narita express.

Ren finds a moment of peace in the excitable chatter and leans his head on Akechi's shoulder. He means only to offer a bump of affection and maybe rest his eyes for a moment, but the next thing he knows Akechi is shaking him awake at the destination.

"Woke up after Morgana fell asleep to finish that paper, did you?" Akechi teases.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you mean," Ren replies, coy.

\---

The rest of the trip continues in a similar fashion. The group settles in their seats, Ren's head falls onto Akechi's shoulder, and the next thing he knows, they've arrived. It's not quite a substitute for a full night's sleep, but on the other hand Ren couldn't imagine a nicer pillow.

Suddenly, they're walking to the auto rental facility across the street from the train station. Somewhere between Tokyo and here the temperature has dropped and the atmosphere has completely changed - the entire expanse of scenery carpeted with lush, white snow.

Ren has seen snow before, sure, but never in this capacity. The snow he's experienced has always been a temporary visitor, perhaps passing through for a few days, but it's clear that it's a permanent resident here. The town is built for it, from the shops' adorable sloped rooftops to the hints of evergreen forest that line the perimeter to the cheerful robotic snowplow that traces the sidewalks. It's magical.

Ren grabs Akechi's hand as they cross. Akechi laces their fingers together.

\---

The group is in and out of the rental facility, they drop their bags in the van and meander the two blocks to the ramen shop. Morgana jumps at Ann's offer to let him ride on her shoulder.

Ren is still in the process of resurfacing from his travel nap, so he only half-registers that Akechi is engaged in an extended conversation with Yusuke.

"...and so you see, I took into consideration the request, the medium, and the overall atmosphere. I was under a significant amount of time pressure, but the harshness of the design was not simply due to haste. It was intended to represent the audacious nature of the client and his desire for me to depict a phoenix, as well as the understanding that over time the clean edges of tattoos fade and compromise the integrity of the image. I sought to create a design that would stand the test of time against a cluttered backdrop of prior tattoos he had received."

"Damn, I wish I could have have seen it. The way you describe it, I can tell that you really thought it through. And I've seen some of your other work. You really are talented at expressing your ideas on the page."

"Thank you, kindly. I acknowledge that you have a discerning eye, yourself. Past fashion choices notwithstanding."

"I'm... aware that my taste in clothing was not always as refined as it is today." Ren suppresses a chuckle and takes a look over his outfit - dark wash jeans and the tan pea coat he'd worn during their time in Maruki's reality, now paired with a light grey button down shirt and black merino scarf. Winter clothes did suit him well. "We all take some time to find our footing, I suppose."

"Certainly. I am glad you've grown to be on solid ground, Akechi. Ah, would it be alright if I called you Goro?"

"Uh-- I mean, yes. I would be fine with that. And I may call you Yusuke?"

"Indeed. Now, Goro." Yusuke leans in, gaze intense. "What is your favorite flavor of ramen?"

\---

In the seconds following the exchange, Ren is certain he must have dreamed it. But later, at the ramen shop, he hears Yusuke and Goro calling each other Yusuke and Goro and Ren's heart swells to near bursting. For all of the growth and acceptance they've forged over time, a gap remained between his private life with Goro and his friends' interactions with Akechi.

Ren could never quite figure out how to help bridge that gap without hovering or pushing. If he said and did nothing, Akechi would stubbornly stand alone in his corner, pretending his fingernails were more interesting than any conversation he could potentially have with the rest of the group. If he tried to lay common ground himself, he felt like a counselor at a children's camp running an icebreaker exercise. Turns out the solution all along had been to fall asleep.

\---

It also turns out that even more had happened while Ren was out.

"Hey, Goro," he hears Ann chirp in the grocery store, "could you grab a... let's see, gotta look at my list, a bottle of bourbon, tequila, limes, a carton of eggs, a big bag of kaki no tane, a thing of popcorn, and three boxes of pancake mix?" She giggles and winks at him.

"Seriously, Ann, enough with the pancake jokes," he snarks back, without bite. "Is that actually on the list though?"

"Haha yeah, actually. We were gonna use it for muffins and waffles too!"

"I suppose I can tolerate muffins and waffles. But you owe me a damn good cocktail in return."

"Fair trade!"

Later, in the cozy heat of the onsen, with his arm snaked around Goro's shoulder and a margarita in hand, Ren hears Ryuji say, "Hey, Goro, hey man. Did you happen to see where I put my towe--" and just as Goro begins to respond, "Oh shit! It's on my head!"

He and Makoto still aren't on a first-name basis, but they're locked in an intense yet civil political discussion that goes straight over Ren's head. In the end, he hears Goro profess, "Hmm, I'd never considered it in that light. This conversation has truly been fruitful." It's the first time he's heard Goro use that turn of phrase since his Detective Prince days, and by the look of gears turning and turning in his head in consideration, he's being completely genuine.

Morgana boasts, loudly, "Goro stays over at our place all the time! He and Ren stay up way past bedtime."

Haru leans over Goro's shoulder, poking at his phone. "This is the fertilizer you'll want to buy for an indoor herb garden," she's saying. "There are fancy hydroponic products that you can purchase as well, but from what you've said, given that you have an east-facing window, they should do just fine potted with a bit of water every few days. Try that out, and if you're finding that they aren't looking as healthy as you'd like, perhaps I can bring by some of my homemade soil blend. Please feel free to send me pictures any time!"

At the end of the night, only four stragglers remain out of bed - Ren's head resting on Goro's stomach and Futaba cuddling with a racked-out Sumire. Through his fading consciousness, Ren hears the following:

"And if you _ever_ hurt my brother again, I will hunt you down and leak your internet history."

"And if you ever hurt my _daughter_ , I will...... be very angry?"

The two of them burst out laughing, Goro shaking so furiously that he nearly knocks Ren onto the carpet. He wraps his arms around Ren's back and brings his hands to his own face, struggling to catch his breath. Ren kisses him on the cheek in between his thumb and index finger.

"She's... not your... _daughter_ ," he hears Futaba wheeze.

\---

Ann and Ryuji prepare a veritable mountain of breakfast carbs, a healthy balance to the mimosas and coffee also available. Makoto stands in the corner sautéing greens in a small pan.

"We have to have _a_ vegetable!" she exclaims. "Plus, Haru smuggled this bunch of spinach from her garden and didn't pull it out at the security checkpoint. So we need to destroy the evidence."

"Way to fight the power, cop lady," mumbles Futaba groggily, shuffling behind and letting her hand fall heavily on Makoto's back.

Ren is just thinking about how he should probably go wake up Goro and immediately stick a gallon of coffee in his face when Goro himself appears in the kitchen entryway, still in pajamas but looking remarkably put together. He's washed his face and combed his hair and shows virtually no evidence of last night's debauchery except the speed at which he moves for the caffeine.

"Morning, everyone."

A chorus of replies addressing him by his first name glows bright in Ren's chest. He can't help but snuggle up behind him, thread his arms around his waist as he pours his coffee, rest his chin on his shoulder and then lean in to kiss the soft skin of his neck.

"Morning, sunshine. How ya feelin'?" he whispers into Goro's ear.

"Bit of a headache, but fine. Nothing coffee won't fix." He leans a quick kiss to Ren's temple.

A machine beeps and Ryuji flies across the kitchen with an empty plate. "Waffles! Who wants waffles?" he announces, clumsily digging them off of the machine and onto the plate.

"I know _you_ want some, king," he says, looking pointedly at Goro and extending the plate.

"Pancake prince, waffle king," Goro rolls his eyes and accepts. "Who would I be to say no?"

Ann approaches from the other side with a small pitcher. "Syrup, my liege?"

"Make my waffle soggy and it will be off with your head."

"...I'll get you a cup for dipping."

\---

Early afternoon is a flurry of cold-weather activities.

Ryuji, Makoto, and Sumire find three sets of cross-country skis stored neatly in the genkan and disappear into the forest.

Ann and Haru lounge in the onsen, enjoying the snowy view of the mountain while sipping glasses of expensive French wine. Morgana perches atop a dry spot on the ledge, letting the steam and heat ripple through his fur.

Futaba finds a similar perch by the window indoors where she sits with a mug of cocoa generously topped with marshmallows and a stack of manga up to her knees.

Yusuke delicately shapes the ears of a snow rabbit, the latest addition to his collection of animals, which at this point includes an eagle, a frog, and a life-sized pony.

Which leaves Ren and Goro to wander leisurely between the groups, soak in the beauty of the natural expanse surrounding them and conspire.

\---

Everyone trickles into the living room, gathering around the fire. Once it's clear that the group has recovered and is ready for the next activity, Ren and Akechi make their proposal.

"We were wondering whether anyone would be interested in joining us for a snowball fight."

Collectively, the room's ears perk. No one has engaged in battle of any sort since the last time they all had, culminating in the collapse of Maruki's twisted laboratory. Tentatively, Ren and Akechi read their friends' expressions - they want to be careful not to unearth any painful memories or poke at sensitive spots. But they also think that it might be a cathartic outlet. And fun.

And it seems the rest of the Thieves agree. It barely takes five minutes for everyone to pull on their snow gear and gather at the small, flat patch of land behind their house.

The rules are as follows:

  1. No teams. Everyone for themselves, and while you may request aid and form alliances as desired, everyone is available to move freely through those alliances.
  2. No touching, and no throwing things that aren't snow. You must attack with snow alone.
  3. When someone is hit, there is a five second refractory period before they can be attacked again. Holding a single hand over your head in a peace sign signals this period.



\---

Ren jumps out from behind a tree when Makoto passes and, unable to control himself, yells, "I'll reveal your true form!" as he lobs a snowball at her shoulder.

Ann cries, "Hecate!" and suddenly Morgana's fur is speckled with white frost. He retaliates, somehow holding the snow in his mouth and whipping his tail around to send it flying straight into Ann's stomach. "What did you think?" he crows, looking at her expectantly. "Graceful? _Stylish?_ "

Ryuji is winding up for a shot to Ren's face. Ren, sensing Goro behind him, yells, "Crow!" and without looking, passes a snowball behind his back. In one fluid motion, Goro jumps, catches it and fires at Ryuji. The ball explodes in a satisfying puff on the top of his head.

"Just trash, after all," Goro chuckles.

It feels like something long buried has become unstuck in Ren. The rush of battle, the puzzle of strategy, the dance of execution. All of the thrill with none of the fear or dread or life-or-death pressure. It's a high that is only sweeter for having chased it with his friends.

\---

Later, in bed, lounging lazily and stretching to make full use of the real estate of a king sized mattress, another idea occurs.

"You know," Goro begins, just a trace of shyness in his tone, "I was thinking the snow may provide a good opportunity for our rematch. Would you do me the honor of a duel tomorrow morning?" His eyes glow in dying embers as he awaits an answer.

"And _you_ know I could never say no to such a sweet proposal. I accept." He leans forward to pull Goro into a hungry kiss.

"I'm going to stay with Ann and Ryuji!" Morgana announces, and skulks out of the room, slamming the door with his foot on the way out.

\---

Ren and Goro are awake before dawn on Sunday morning. Goro has pulled his hair back into a loose ponytail, which, if Ren hadn't already been aware, would signal that he is ready for battle. Ren pours coffee into two insulated mugs and hands one to Goro.

It's silent between them, and a comfortable tension hangs in the air. Goro gives Ren's hand a quick squeeze and they are out the door.

The rules:

  1. They will spend thirty minutes preparing any barriers or ammunition.
  2. Just like the day before, snow is the only weapon allowed and once hit there is a five second grace period.
  3. The first to be hit three times must concede.



Ren's approach is fluidity and precision. He builds 5 snowballs and spends the rest of the time constructing a labyrinth of barriers behind which to hide.

Goro goes for efficiency. When time is up, he has a pile of completed snowballs plus a loosely-packed mound which can be used both for further ammunition and defense alike.

"Let's go!" Ren cries. And the battle begins.

It starts slow, neither being particularly eager to emerge from the security of their lairs. Eventually Ren works up the courage to attempt a distraction, chooses his moment to show himself briefly on the edge of his labyrinth and sensually runs his tongue along the length of the ice.

Goro curses as a snowball lands on his chest. "I think that's pushing the rules a bit, Joker."

But Goro's opportunity for revenge comes before long, as he bends to the side to angle his shot and sees Ren's eyes drawn to the taut curve of his ass. Ren gets a snowball to the face for that.

Ren then lobs a shot over Goro's defense mound while he's distracted, and Goro shoots three times in rapid fire - breaking down one of the walls of Ren's barrier to land a shot on the man himself.

Things are heated now, the stakes high. Ren is focused on nothing but Goro, and Goro on nothing but Ren. The synergy of anticipating each other's moves and executing their own. The sweetness of victory within grasp.

Later, neither Ren nor Goro will be able to explain exactly how it happens, but suddenly they're both out in the open, staring directly into each other's eyes. As one, they pitch forward with a final shot which collides midair and rains a dust of white between the two of them.

"Draw?" Ren huffs a whisper.

"Yes, I believe that qualifies as a draw." Goro's shoulders heave, and a small, satisfied smile breaks over his face.

He pulls Ren close, capturing his lips in a numb, frigid, perfect kiss. Ren clings on as the sun rises behind them, exhausted and full and complete.

\---

Sunrise has fully bloomed as they strip their layers onto the deck and lower themselves into the onsen. Ren scoots close and Goro leans his head on his shoulder, the snow falling gently atop the two of them.

"I used to think that I was destined for something greater than an ordinary human life," Goro says casually.

"Hmm," says Ren, planting a kiss to the top of his head.

"I thought I had been chosen by God, to be an arbiter of life and death and control. I suppose given the reality that wasn't too far off. But of course I had no idea at the time what I had given up in the process."

Ren's arm finds its spot around Goro's waist and inches him closer.

"It's a terribly sentimental thing to say, but this is more valuable to me than that power ever was. Here and now, it's hard to imagine something greater than an ordinary human life. I'm grateful to be afforded the luxury."

"God, I love you." The sweet ache in Ren's chest is almost painful.

"And I, you. Happy Valentine's day, Ren."

\---

As with all good things, the weekend comes to an end. The group packs their things, says their goodbyes and vows to do this again soon. And at the end, Ren and Morgana are the only two left on the train back to Ren's dorm.

He's leaning his head against the window when his phone buzzes urgently.

 **Sakura Sibs:** _Futaba, Ren_

> _Futaba:_ [IMG_3948.jpg] [IMG_3949.jpg] [IMG_3960.jpg]
> 
> _Futaba:_ Yo, I made Yusuke snap these when you two were being all gross out there on the deck
> 
> _Futaba:_ Figured you'd want them
> 
> _Futaba:_ Don't say I never done nothin' for ya, big brother
> 
> _Futaba:_ All joking aside though. I'm happy you're happy

Ren's breath catches. On his screen is the impossible beauty of Mt. Yotei at sunrise, oranges and pinks and purples painted in splotches across the deep blue of winter morning. Dots of white speckle the scene and Ren feels the phantom sensation of refreshing flurries hitting his ear.

The foreground is misted by inviting plumes of steam rising from the surface of the bath, and in the corner sit Ren and Goro. In the first photo, Goro stares wistfully toward the mountain and Ren stares lovingly at him. In the second, their lips press together and Ren's hand threads delicately through Goro's hair. And in the third, they are simply facing the sunrise together, shoulder to shoulder, ready for what's ahead.

Ren has a hard time finding words, his eyes sting. He taps a quick message through the blur.

> _Ren:_ Thank you.

\---

The following week, Ren falls asleep in Goro's bed and is surprised to feel the familiar cobalt pull of the Velvet Room calling him to the liminal space between dream and reality. He's even more surprised, once he arrives, to see Goro sitting on a cot in the adjacent cell, blearily blinking sleep from his eyes.

"My Tricksters," Lavenza says as her golden eyes shift from Ren to Goro. "The shared lives you have built from the unjust circumstances you were handed is truly a thing of beauty. We are not surprised by your ability to regain your balance after such a tumultuous time, but we are proud nonetheless."

Goro and Ren sneak a look at each other and a current sparks between them.

"I will be sure to look out for any further opportunities to assist. In the meantime, you maintain the ability to return here whenever you need. Please do not hesitate to contact us should you see it necessary. Until that time..."

The faint toll of a bell and Ren's consciousness returns to the sleep-warm tangle of blankets in Goro's apartment. They lock eyes, tighten their embrace, and dip into slumber once more.

\---

The following morning, as he moves the gooseneck kettle in slow, concentric circles over Sojiro's new Ethiopian blend, Ren's curiosity gets the better of him.

"So how long have you known that Lavenza bankrolled our trip?"

"Hmm... I pieced it together when you fell asleep on the train and I got this sudden, strange feeling that all of these paths to deeper connection were available to me."

"Huh? How does that have anything to do with Lavenza?"

"Well, I asked her for help finding opportunities to connect. And since the Velvet Room specializes in supporting Wildcards, who gain power through their bonds, I figured she would be a reliable source of aid."

"That's... what? Goro, that's brilliant. Why did you never tell me?"

"Because if I told you I was looking to deepen my bonds with the other former Phantom Thieves, you would have arranged icebreaker activities."

Ren takes in a breath to protest, but finds upon consideration that he doesn't disagree. He pours the coffee into two mugs and sets them on the kitchen table as he slides in next to Goro.

"Plus. It felt like something I needed to seek out on my own. Not that I can't accept your help, just... not with this."

"No, no. I understand. I'm... really proud of you." He takes Goro's hand and gives it a fond squeeze.

"Thank you. I'm proud of me too." Goro squeezes back.

"Hmm, I wonder if we can con her into getting us a place for White Day?"

Goro moves his hand to his chin in consideration, smiles mischievously. "I'm quite concerned with the stability of my bonds, and could certainly use more time to cement them. Perhaps somewhere warm, where I could get a massage? I've heard Okinawa is nice."

Ren takes a long swig of his coffee and reaches for the laptop. "I'll start researching houses."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration also struck in the form of a [snow gorb](https://twitter.com/IchijikuMonster/status/1360717589349949440) who now owns my house. Come say hi!


End file.
